


One Last Star - Kinktober Day Nineteen - Zero Gravity/Space - Quefish

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [19]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Falling In Love, Falling Stars, Hanging Stars, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Love, M/M, Outer Space, Stars, creating stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Crowley watched as his stars fell,Only to have an angel at his side.One Last Star to Make, For You.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	One Last Star - Kinktober Day Nineteen - Zero Gravity/Space - Quefish

**Author's Note:**

> SFW - No Triggers

**Kinktober Day Nineteen - Zero Gravity/Space - Quefish**

_One Last Star_

Crowley sat on top of the building his flat was located in, looking up at the stars he had helped create so many years ago. Earlier, he watched as a few of his stars fell, he knew they had to, but Crowley never knew why and Crowley knew he never would have an answer.

Aziraphale was watching the time. Crowley was late, there was no call, there was no letter. There was no Crowley, and he could feel something was off. Ever since they met in the garden, Aziraphale could always sense where Crowley was; this feeling he had of him was dampened, sad.

Waiting an hour longer, Aziraphale paced his shop, his anxiety riding high, as he wrung his hands. Finally, he had waited long enough, and with a snap, he was at Crowleys flat. Usually, he would take the transport, but something felt very wrong. Looking at the building, there were no lights on in Crowley's flat; it felt empty even though he could feel Crowley nearby.

Looking up as a light flashed from the rooftop, Aziraphale looked around before placing himself on the edge of the roof. He watched quietly as he looked, Crowley.

Waving a hand up towards the sky, Aziraphale watched as stars danced from Crowley's fingertips. Diamonds that twinkled overhead, Aziraphale watched Crowley as he laid back against the concrete of the rooftop, his hands held above him, playing with the stardust, creating new stars, new nebulas on a tiny playing field.

Aziraphale took a step towards Crowley, the crunching of gravel on the concrete roof disturbed Crowley, the stars falling away from the miniature night sky he had created.

"Oh, no, please don't stop Crowley. I didn't mean to interrupt you; it was beautiful."

Crowley looked up, saddened, before turning his gaze back to Aziraphale.

"They always were until they fall angel, even ones I make now fall away into nothingness. Kind of like the fall, we fell into nothingness."

Aziraphale rushed to Crowley's side, lifting his chin back up. Placing a kiss against his lip with as much love as an angel could put into a single kiss.

"Show me, Crowley, I want to see them, all of them."

"What do you mean, angel? Lookup; they're all there."

"No, I want to stand where you did when you made them, where we made them together."

Aziraphale held out his hand to Crowley; a smile of love placed itself across Aziraphale's lips. Crowley looked up and then back at Aziraphale; how could he say no to that face. Crowley took Aziraphale's hand in his; with a shrug and a sigh, Crowley let his wings unfurl.

Aziraphale was always in awe of Crowley's wings. As they unfurled, they were the night sky, stars danced within the ebony feathers, moving on their own, dipping and diving, twirling and twisting with each move of his being. Crowley looked at Aziraphale, waiting; it took a moment before Aziraphale realized that not only was he staring, but he never let his wings out.

With only a moment's breath, Aziraphale let his wings out, touching the ground behind as they graced his back. Crowley smiled. Opening his wings, Crowley let the air fill his feathers, pulling them both up and into the air. Aziraphale following his demon, his serpent, his love into the sky, and further.

Aziraphale knew where they were going, but he wanted Crowley to take him there. He had once before said no; how could he have ever said no to going off together. Aziraphale would always have that regret, but now Crowley was speeding them past stars, moons, planets, pointing at things here and there.

Far in the distance, Aziraphale could see it, bright, beautiful just like Crowley was, and even now to Aziraphale, Alpha Centauri still didn't hold a candle to Crowley's beauty. Tightening his grip on Crowley's hand, Aziraphale used his wings, propelling them faster towards their destination. Crowley couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked at Aziraphale, pushing them faster.

There in front of them was Alpha Centauri, stunning celestial and something that Aziraphale decided then and there; it was something that only Crowley could have thought up. Crowley floated in the space around them, a place that was still empty and was supposed to have stars within it. Lifting his hand, Crowley held stardust, somethings were not taken from him.

Aziraphale watched Crowley. Watched as his fingers danced and turned stardust into a star. It burned brightly; it flickered in and out of site before Aziraphale noticed Crowley looking at him, and with one last touch, the starlit up.

"For you."

Aziraphale couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes as the star shone with the color of his eyes, a star made for him by his love. Something a demon shouldn't be able to do, and yet here they were, Aziraphale watching as Crowley created a star for him. Here in the space that was where all was made, Crowley hung up one more star for his angel.

Crowley pulled Aziraphale into his arms, kissing him lightly as tears fell from his eyes. They stayed in each other's arms for as long as they wanted, Crowley pointing out every star he had made, and even the ones they had made together. It was a night that neither would forget; it was a night to remember memories and create a few new ones.


End file.
